


His Eyes

by IR0N_0XIDE



Series: Heart of Metal [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Childish Metal, Classic Universe, M/M, Metal is so sweet, One-Shot, Probably takes place around Sonic CD, depression tbh, honestly my best one-shot in years, lots of gushy emotional stuff, metonic, woah sonic is actually sad for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IR0N_0XIDE/pseuds/IR0N_0XIDE
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog: the hero everyone looked up to. He was always happy, out-going, and optimistic.Well, maybe not always.And on the night he breaks, his rival comes to challenge him. A drastic outcome can be expected, but things change between both organic and artificial hedgehog that actually gives Sonic's angst a happy ending.





	His Eyes

Sonic the hedgehog: the name of the iconic hero who uses his speed for the greater good. He was the blue speed demon who ran fast, accelerating and pacing at the speed of sound. He was beloved; he was brave, he was an idol to the people he protected. But all of that was just so dang stressful!

He was looked up to, and he didn’t want to let anyone down. He focused so much on others, and not enough on himself.

When Sonic wanted thought, he would take a quick run through the night, the beautiful stars above him glistening, filling him with hope and determination for the future of he and his people. But tonight, under these astounding stars in the cold and harsh night, Sonic didn’t run; he walked. He walked, spiney head hung low, beady eyes focused on the ground below him. His vibrant red shoes echoed a tapping sound with each step.

He wasn’t quite anywhere of importance, no: it wasn’t some well-known area like Green Hill or a life-like city such as Stardust Speedway. He was just… in nature. There were no Badniks but no Mobians in sight either. A completely isolated and lonely place.

 

But he actually wasn’t alone for very long. Without having to look up, Sonic recognized the revving engine and processing beeps of his long-time metallic rival, Metal Sonic. Metal was built to be just like Sonic in every way possible, even attempting to be faster mind you, but he had a few personality quirks that just weren’t the same. When he achieved sentience, these small changes in personality happened, and he even got his own voice. His voice was shockingly higher pitched than Sonic’s, with the obvious metallic overlay; after all, this _is_ a robot we’re talking about. He also was very polite, referring to everyone with terms like “Mr” and “Ms”; he even treated Sonic, his eight-year old enemy, with such respect. He was quite immature as well, acting very young.

“Ah, Metal; what brings you here?” Sonic offered to the newcomer, using a tired and annoyed voice. He was trying to make time to actually work through his emotions, why couldn’t Metal just leave him alone?

“I snuck out of Mr. Robotnik’s lair! I’ve been looking for you every night for the past week!” Metal Sonic chimed. If that robot had a mouth, he’d have a smile so big that it could cheer anyone up.

Sonic glanced up at his childish adversary with squinting eyes, not about ready to humor his rival.

“Why? What do you want now?” Sonic hissed. His negativity was starting to get the better of him, something that never happened before.

“Oh, I just thought that maybe we should get a re-match! Y’know, since last time ya beat me to the finish line and saved all your friends before I could capture em?” Metal replied, not catching on to Sonic’s horribly distasteful mood. But as soon as Metal brought that up, Sonic seemed to snap for once; he dropped his look of annoyance and twisted it into mourning, and tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Friends th-that I saved, huh? What, do you want to ruin me that badly?” Sonic whimpered. He took in a quick sniff before he started choking on his own tears. Metal let out a loud beep in shock, glowing red optics blinking at the sudden mood change.

“Ruin you? What are you talking about, Mr. Sonic?” Metal gasped, helplessly watching as Sonic slowly crippled to the ground. But Sonic was too emotional to answer; he would sniff, hiccup, try to respond, but break down again, letting out a large wail. Metal beeped again, this time softer and quieter, not sure how to respond to the situation at hand.

“W-why don’t you d-destroy me, Metal!? It would make y-your grand ol’ master p-proud!” Sonic seethed, his emotions a melted ball of anger and sorrow.

“You mean actually listen to my task at hand and kill you? Oh, Mr. Sonic, of course I could do that! But…” Metal cut off slowly. Sonic buried his head in his wrapped arms, sitting with his knees to his chest on the hard ground. Metal kneeled next to the weeping blue hedgehog and pulled him in, hugging him with his steel muzzle resting on Sonic’s forehead.

“... I choose not to. I don’t want to hurt you anymore, Mr. Sonic. Could you please tell me what’s wrong?” Metal cooed softly. Sonic was shocked, and he wanted to move himself from Metal’s embrace but he couldn’t. It felt wrong to be so close to his nemesis, and yet so… comforting. He never felt more safe.

It took Sonic a little bit to calm down; his breath was quick and shallow, but Metal therapeutically stroked his head quills, and soon Sonic could actually form words.

“How do I know y-you’re not just pulling my w-weaknesses for Egg-head to hear?” Sonic murmured, still a bit untrusting. Metal pushed Sonic away a little bit and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Look into my eyes, Mr. Sonic,” Metal commanded, his normally up-beat and happy tone

fading into a dead-serious drone. The hedgehog studied the robot’s glowing red optics. He looked so intensely and so close; he saw the small pixels dancing on Metal Sonic’s pitch-black screen, he studied how these artificially-portrayed eyes showed the robot’s man-made yet deep, caring sentient emotion. Looking at the robot so closely was mesmerizing, and he secretly enjoyed every second of studying this intricate piece of work.

“Y-yes?” Sonic responded in a low tune.

“Look into these eyes. They are clear of Mr. Robotnik’s control for now. I came here without permission, remember? Everything I say and do is from me, and me only. Do you trust me, Mr. Sonic?” Metal insisted. Sonic studied these eyes still, and the raw artificial emotion was so hard to believe. Sonic could have sworn Metal was an organic lifeform, this robot was filled with so much feeling and love.

“Yes, Metal. I do believe you,” Sonic said. He gave a small smile and nodded, and Metal nodded back. The two positioned themselves to sit across from each other now, sitting on the hard floor.

“I’m glad, Mr. Sonic! Now, do tell me what’s wrong; I’m concerned,” Metal said his cheerful demeanor returning.

“I’ve been thinking a lot, recently. W-well, I always think a lot, but… it was a bit more emotional than normal this time. There have been so many occasions where I almost lose in a battle and lose my friends, and it gives me so much stress! I just… think to myself ‘What if I lose a battle with one of Egg-head’s mechs? Or would if I lose a race with Hyper Metal Sonic? Or would if I’m just not there to protect the ones I love and care for?’ It hurts now, and I can’t help but worry myself to death!” Sonic ranted, his voice growing a big shaky in certain parts. Metal Sonic nodded in understanding, listening to Sonic’s testimony of fear of failure.

It still felt strange to Sonic to be venting to a rival of his; the way his chaotic copy sat there and hung onto his every word was almost unnerving. But every time Sonic looked into those bright red eyes, he saw the care Metal had, and felt so safe in it. Hell, he felt safer here venting to Metal than he does when he discusses his problems with people like his good friend Tails, or his heavy admirer Rosy Rascal.

“Well, Mr. Sonic, what I can say is that you’re a brave and handsome hedgehog,” Metal comment. The sudden compliment actually made Sonic’s face hot, and he blushed a little bit.

“O-oh…” Sonic stammered, not sure what to say. Was that… a flirt from a robot?

“And I can also say that you’re strong and determined, and you never give up! Those are very good character traits, last time I checked. And, and- get this- you never lose! What are the odds of that?” Metal went on, his voice getting higher with each thing he named off. Sonic couldn’t help but smile, something he didn’t expect to do that night.

Metal scooted closer to Sonic, going nose-to-nose with his organic counterpart. Metal cupped Sonic’s face with his hands, his eyes penetrating deep into Sonic’s. This was awfully close, but Sonic didn’t move; he enjoyed looking so deeply into those flickering red optics, how full of feeling they were.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Sonic; you’re doing great! You always are. Although I’m supposed to be on Mr. Robotnik’s side, I still secretly root for you deep in my little metallic heart,” Metal finished. Sonic sighed, so content just being close to this robot.

Metal Sonic nuzzled closer to Sonic, hugging him once more. This time, Sonic returned the embrace; he welcomed the artificial hedgehog warmly, snuggling closer as well. They were in a tight hug for awhile, until Metal backed away with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Now, how about we race to Ms. Rascal’s house? If you win, I’ll go back home and see you tomorrow with no harm done. But if I win, I’ll tell her that her cute lil’ crush was hugging a bad guy all night!” Metal chuckled. Ah, his childish side was showing once again.

Sonic was about to agree, but he had to do a double-take on that. Did Metal just call him… cute?

“Metal, did you just call me cu-” Sonic was about to question.

“Cya at the finish line, Mr. Sonic!” Metal called, already at full speed off into the night. Sonic quickly jumped to his feet and took off, running as quickly as possible.

“Hey! No fair! I’ll get you!” Sonic chuckled, and the two blue blurs dashed off into the distance away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in years, so I'm pretty rusty on my skills, but I want to thank TheEnigmaMachine a ton for helping me edit and revise it! <3


End file.
